Consuelos que no sirven
by bettingonyou
Summary: Porque no puede evitar que aquel brillo se escape de sus ojos cuando él lo mira de aquella manera que lo incinera vivo.


**Disclaimer:**Bueno, los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare (Shhh, los lightwoods serán míos algún dia. Los robaré)

Esto de sentido tiene lo mucho que yo amo a Simon (Nada, ¿get it?)

Me vinó la inspiración (así digamosle) en el lugar menos esperado & esto fue lo que salio.

**Jalec siempre fue una opción, dude.**

* * *

><p>«Desearía ser yo quien tocara la piel aterciopelada de tus manos.<br>La persona en la que pienses antes de dormir y la razón por la que sonríes en sueños.  
>El responsable de que tu corazón deje de palpitar con una mirada.<br>…Pero esto no es más que fantasía.»

El día en el que Jace Wayland deje de coquetear con alguna chica que se le cruza en frente, será el fin del mundo. No es posible que consiga esbozar aquella sonrisa, la misma que hasta Lucifer podría imitar y jamás le igualaría.

Es el cumpleaños de Isabelle, por lo cual Alec no puede sacar la excusa socarrona con que tenía una cita a la cual asistir en lugar de no ir a la fiesta. Su hermana sabría que no estaba nada más que mentir y esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que deseaba que no lo conociera tan bien; había llegado a pensar que ni el mismo se conocía mejor a cómo lo hacía Isabelle.

Jace siempre había sido de aquellas personas que nunca se encontraban solos, por alguna extraña razón había un motivo por el cual la gente quisiera acercarse y estar más cerca de él. Cómo si fuese algún Dios Griego que fuese capaz de atraer a las personas con el único propósito de hacerle compañía. Alec continuaba preguntándose cómo era posible que Jace se mirara bien con cualquier persona. Rubia. Morena. Alta. Baja. Pelirroja.

Pelirroja. Esa era la X de la ecuación.

A Alec le hubiese gustado que se tratara de otra persona menos ella. No la mundana que él mismo Jace había rescatado tan solo hace unas semanas. No la chica con el poder de crear runas nuevas. No la misma hermana de Jace.

Una voz cantarina le distrae de la maraña de sus pensamientos, y con la música resonando en aquella discoteca la única voz que podía reconocer era la de su hermana.

―Alexander, si sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no es así? ―Pregunta histérica y con las manos a ambos lados de la cintura, cual heroína fuese.

―Sí, si lo sé, Isabelle. Hoy es el día en el que las bru…―

―Gideon. ― Le interrumpe con la mirada colérica y a la vez divertida; Alec sabe que el mejor pasatiempo de Isabelle es llamarlo por su segundo nombre.

―Ya, Iz. Para. ―Le sonríe porque a pesar de que sea asunto de diversión ajena, Isabelle es la única que puede hacerle sonreír, incluso aunque en el rabillo del ojo esté presenciado el baile de Jace junto con Clary.

―Ven, vamos a bailar. ―Tira de su mano, jalándolo hasta la pista de baile en dónde sus brazos rodean su cuello y el cuerpo femenino de su hermana comienza a balancearse con el sumiso ritmo de la música.

Lo irónico de la situación era que ambos se encontraban con sus respectivas "hermanas", casi como si aquel fuese un juego de envidia y celos. Tú hermana. La mía; La beso. La abrazo.

No hay nada mejor que la venganza desconocida, la que solamente Alec podía entender porque al final de cuentas era el único imbécil que sentía aquellas emociones profundas por el rubio. Había comenzado a odiar aquella sensación de ansiedad; los ojos oscuros de Isabelle no eran los mismos dorados que los de Jace, pero al menos servirían para el consuelo. Y a mitad de la oscuridad, en dónde nadie podía descifrar ni sus propios sentimientos, deseaba que fuese de mediodía y ver al sol dorado resplandeciente en el firmamento, el mismo que brillaba con la misma intensidad de los ojos de Jace.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era que ambos, era lo opuesto al otro. Los ojos de Alec eran del color azul, que recordaba más a la noche que al día; lo contrario sucedía con Jace. El tenía su propio sol en las pupilas.

Pero ahora era de noche y esa era la realidad; que no podía cambiar el día a la noche ni mucho menos llegar a creer que algún día estarían juntos. Seguro, lucharían juntos por el vínculo parabatai pero jamás le miraría con otros más que eso. El hermano que nunca tuvo.

Her-ma-no. Las palabras herían más de lo que deberían.

No podía apartar la mirada de las cabezas rubia y pelirroja, que bailaban con tal magnitud que entre sus cuerpos no existía distancia alguna más que la ropa. Y Alec jura (No jura, el lo ve y es testigo) que la sonrisa que Jace le dirige no es más que otra sarcástica, pero sus ojos se encuentran tan tibios a mitad de la noche que podrían quemarlo. Ver aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no hacía nada más que perfeccionar sus facciones: sus ojos se entrecerraban, pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en las esquinas de sus labios.

Sería fácil decir con simples palabras que no siente nada, que está acostumbrado a ver esa sonrisa genuina y que aquel molestoso estremecimiento en el estómago desaparecerá en cuando aparte la mirada de Jace; pero no le da tiempo de hacerlo, cuando se da cuenta la sonrisa desaparece y son los labios de Clary los que sustituyen aquel alzamiento. La besa con pasión, con arrebato y con desenfreno pero sus ojos continúan viéndolo con la misma mirada de calor.

(Deberías cerrarlos.)

(Pero no quiero, porque son tus labios los que quiero besar)

(Imbécil)

(Me amas.)

Cuando se da cuenta, sus labios rozan los de Izzy comenzando con un juego de seducción y solo para asegurarse baja la vista, viendo que su hermana le sigue el juego con la única diferencia que sus largas pestañas bajan, cerrando sus ojos mientras que los de Alec no. Están fijos en Jace casi gritándole: _Atrévete a acercarte._

Pero es Jace, el mismo que preferiría tirarse ante una manada de lobos antes de aceptar sus sentimientos frente a los demás.

Porque no puede evitar que aquel brillo se escape de sus ojos cuando él lo mira de aquella manera que lo incinera vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews bonitos?<strong>

**-Key**.


End file.
